


One Night Stand

by snarechan



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barricade found her not far from the Decepticon base, standing in the middle of a road that was situated in the desert and looking at nothing in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> On a prompt request post that I'd put up, an anonymous person left me this: _Barricade and Mikaela Banes, midnight talk. The Decepticons have won and the Autobots are gone, but what happened to our favorite human females?_ Whoever you are, anon, I hope you see this and have fun reading it. I truly enjoyed writing an AU like this! The ladies need some loving, and I hope I delivered. :) Looked over by Cassandra Cassidy!

Barricade found her not far from the Decepticon base, standing in the middle of a road that was situated in the desert and looking at nothing in particular. Mikaela Banes was alone, wearing a pair of dirtied and ripped jeans, a t-shirt, and a denim jacket for protection from the cold. Her arms were crossed stubbornly over her chest, and she remained that way upon his approach, refusing to turn around and face him.

He transformed, taking on his bipedal form and towering over her easily, his black shape blending in with the night sky, save for the total darkness he created by blocking out the stars behind him. Barricade went and wordlessly stood beside her, taking in her uptight posture and the mulish pursing of her lips.

For reasons he could not determine, she kept doing this – escaping the confines of his faction’s stronghold and walking along this road, stopping at different points that were further and further away, but never making it to the end. What importance this particular stretch of road had for her he had yet to understand, but it was always this one she traveled, and none of the others that went in and out of the Decepticon headquarters.

They would rarely speak, Mikaela too obstinate to offer up conversation to the likes of him, and Barricade unused to these sorts of situations. A large reason he tolerated these blatant acts of rebellion was for curiosity’s sake, and if he broke down and _inquired_ what possible reasoning she had for doing what she did, then he’d feel as if he had lost somehow. He would figure out what made this human woman tick by his own merits, or he wouldn’t know at all.

It was growing late, and Barricade had duties he needed to attend, Mikaela Banes having been granted enough leave in his mind that it was time for them both to return. He changed back into his car mode, and for the first time garnered her attention.

“I would rather walk back on my own, if that’s all right,” she said tersely.

Barricade opened up the passenger side door and simply ordered, “Get in.”

She looked ready to fight the issue, everything about her body language saying “ _no,_ ” but in the end she did not refuse him, and she angrily walked around to the other side to do as she was told. Mikaela kept as much to herself as possible, scrunching up and not touching him more than was necessary. He gently closed the door, it causing her to tense up further, and turned them around to return to base.

After a beat, she turned a little bit in her seat to glance out his back window and look at where they had been, saying truthfully, “I hate you. I hate you a whole lot.”

He didn’t know if she was referring to him or something else entirely, not offended in the slightest if it were the former. Where would she go? There was nothing left of her planet, her race bordering on annihilation. She had no friends left to confide in or family members to return home to – only him. And no matter how much she may despise him for taking part in the destruction of her world, she hated being left alone even more.

-Fin-


End file.
